1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to friction stir welding, and particularly, to a friction stir welding method using a joining tool with no mixing pin and a friction stir welded housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Friction stir welding is widely used to join aluminum alloy because it is simple to execute.
The surface of the stir-welded housing can be uneven because the material of the stir-welded portion of the housing flows during friction stir welding. After treatment, different aspects between the stir-welded and non-stir-welded portions of the housing may be visible, creating an unfavorable appearance. Despite annealing, the difference of the joined portion can persist.
Achievement of a favorable appearance in housings obtained by friction stir welding remains a challenge.
Therefore, an improved friction stir welding method is desired to overcome the described limitations.